1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for setting up a gateway for an AUTomotive Open System ARchitecture (AUTOSAR)-based vehicle network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting up a gateway for an AUTOSAR-based vehicle network, which can more easily set up the gateway for the vehicle network based on AUTOSAR.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automotive electronics software platform standard (AUTomotive Open System Architecture, hereinafter referred to as “AUTOSAR”) is a standard pertaining to an automotive electronics software architecture which was established by a partnership between vehicle manufacturers and manufacturers for related parts and electronics application development tools.
AUTOSAR provides an architecture and development methodology for automotive electronics software and Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) for electronics applications.
The automotive electronics software architecture provided by AUTOSAR includes coverage of the structures of applications, network structures/communication data between Electronic Control Units (ECUs) on which applications are to be mounted, the structure of lower-layer platform modules that support application software to be loaded onto respective ECUs, and methods of setting up the platform modules.
In order to implement such standards with actual software, AUTOSAR defines and provides meta-models required to describe products obtained by respective development methodologies.
However, the provided meta-models may be important information to persons who design AUTOSAR-related platforms or tools, but the actual information to which the meta-models are to be applied is important to persons who develop electronics applications by using actual tools and platforms of AUTOSAR. Therefore, how intuitive or easily understandable a provided interface is when setting up meta-models may be a performance index of AUTOSAR development tools that is important.
In this way, the current AUTOSAR properly defines and provides meta-models, but a guide for indicating how to properly configure such meta-models in practice has not yet been proposed.